


Only At Night

by Darkenedace



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, GTOP - Fandom, Gdtop - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Topgd
Genre: Dominance, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Yaoi, barely any plot, hardcore smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenedace/pseuds/Darkenedace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crisp breeze of the night flew into the room. There he lay, sprawled eagerly in front of the man. However, the latter sat across from him, placing his elbows on his knees with his fingers crossed under his chin.<br/>He had plenty of time, he grinned, the night was long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only At Night

His lips curled into a mischievous grin. Seunghyun didn't have an explanation for what he was doing, he didn't need one. Friends by day, rowdy lovers by night; the secretive relationship he and Jiyong had only enticed the night even further. He was well aware of his young lover's fancy with women at the brink of daylight. But Seunghyun knew he was better then those money-sucking whores. His fingers gently clasped onto a wine glass, his sight glazing over the expensive red wine within it. He could easily have his own whore to play with, with a simple snap of his fingers they would surely show with eager intentions. Seunghyun smirked into his glass before taking a hearty sip. At the end of the day, they would still be useless in his eyes. He was far superior than those pathetic toys.

Alas, it was only a matter of time before Jiyong's habit harms their relationship.

He found it strange, how someone could have so much energy to tackle on more individuals after his fair share at night. He is not blind to the toll it takes on their bodies. Seunghyun chuckled darkly, _that libido of his is truly a sight to behold._ And, as a popular ritual to arise within the morning, Jiyong goes to another night club, downs a couple shots of whiskey, and drags away another girl as his prize. To Seunghyun's amusement, he'd sometimes find his midnight lover, while taking a morning stroll, collapsed behind a bar with a stripper rummaging through his wallet. As per usual. It amazed him, some days, how Jiyong manages to still have barrels of cash lying around with all of his daily _"whore-runs_ ".

Too stubborn to stop, he shrugged. It was admirable, as well as insufferable.

He raised an eyebrow as he heard the door creak open. Jiyong's hands shook as he opened the door; he was piss drunk. Seunghyun hadn't moved from his position, as he was well aware that Jiyong had his ' _fun_ ' not too long ago. It irritated him. He could already play out this situation with ease; Jiyong would collapse on top of him, sloppily kissing his neck as he apologized for being a _'naughty boy'._ Seunghyun sighed as he saw Jiyong approach him with wobbling feet. He waited with the patience he earned from dealing with his nonsense, finishing his glass of wine before placing it on a side table. It took longer than usual, but then again, Jiyong looked more drunk than usual.

Jiyong's lips opened slightly, exposing his childish giggles.

"Hyung~," His voice drenched with alcohol, it was almost appealing to see Jiyong's innocent smile. But Seunghyun frowned, disliking the actions his lover is making. This, too, feels like routine. He wished it wasn't. 

"Had fun?" He forced a smile as venom spewed from his deep, rich voice, "I expected better of you, baby."

"Maybe I did, _maybe I didn't_." Jiyong leaned over Seunghyun, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Jiyong doesn't miss the glare he's sent, nor does he honestly care for it. Seunghyun removes his lovers arms away from him, crossing his leg over the other while holding his chin with one hand as he thought silently to himself. Jiyong pouted, biting his lip while he looked at his hyung with wide eyes. He _really_ wanted to fuck. The latter, however, kept his distance. Silently enjoying the sight of his lover trying to tempt him. Jiyong's face grew flushed, already aroused from just the sight of Seunghyun's eyes. A slight chuckle rose from the elder. He leans forward, uncrossing his legs and letting his hands dangle in between his knees.

"You know I don't like it when you go out with others."

"I know, hyung." 

Seunghyun pursed his lips together, "So why should I reward you if you've been bad?"

Jiyong drunkenly smirked, "You should punish me then."

The elder couldn't help but snicker at his response. The air suddenly felt heavier, thicker, even. Seunghyun knows they may step into an area they shouldn't, but he could care less about that at this point in time. Jiyong closes the distance between them, Seunghyun pressing his head against the back of the chair, head tipped  upwards so he could make eye contact. He enjoyed seeing his lover's eyes fill with lust. 

Wetting his lips, Jiyong climbs up onto the large chair, his knees placed on either side of Seunghyun's hips. He gingerly presses his fingertips on the arch of the chair's cushion behind his lover's black hair, maintaining eye contact the entire time. His other hand curled around the nape of his neck, leaning in to capture Seunghyun's wanting lips. There was no hesitation, their lips reacted on their own accord as they both sought out their taste. Jiyong closes his eyes, melting into the warm press below him as he tilted his head a little to the right for a better angle. The intoxicating taste of the husky elder made him want more, constantly pushing harder, wanting access to his mouth. However, Seunghyun refused, teasing the younger for his own entertainment. 

Firm hands pressed against Jiyong's waist, not clutching, not holding, just...resting there as their kissing became progressively heated. Finally, Seunghyun granted the younger's wish as he opened his mouth. Their tongues softly pressed against each other before it grew more rough, fighting aggressively as their breathing grew heavy. Jiyong slowly lowers himself down, sitting in Seunghyun's lap as the hands that were on his waist descended until they slowly cupped his ass. He couldn't help but moan into his hyung's mouth as his ass is squeezed. He drops his hand that rested on the chair to Seunghyun's shoulder, holding it there until the latter shoves him back. They both struggled to grasp air into their lungs, Jiyong struggling to take his eyes off Seunghyun's puffy lips. He unconsciously rocks his hips, causing friction between their pulsating groins, sending a flaring current up their spines. Jiyong takes his sight away from Seunghyun's lips, glancing at his eyes before doing it again, and again.  He could feel the hardening of Seunghyun's member, restricted in his dress pants. Jiyong exposes a harsh breath, swearing that he was getting more drunk from the subtle moans his partner gave. 

He hastily slides off of him and onto the freshly-waxed floor, fitting his thin frame between his legs. His hands are there, at the older male’s pants, excited to get them off that he becomes startled when there’s a hand in his orange hair. Jiyong gazes upward, meeting eyes with Seunghyun's, grinning as he saw the elder's face flush a bright pink. He notices how his eyes, usually calm, are now hooded with lust. He felt like his pants would explode at this point as his erection lurched outwards from the sight of it. 

Jiyong turns his gaze back down to continue his work, eagerly popping the button and unzipping the dress pants. Seunghyun lifts his hips to shimmy them down a little, allowing Jiyong the honor of removing his boxers. However, the younger places his lips over the white boxers, softly humming into them as he licked the shadowing figure of his lover's erection. Seunghyun suppressed a groan as the vibrations caused him to shut his eyes, attempting to control his hectic breathing. Jiyong chuckled to himself before removing the last item that separated him and Seunghyun's tantalizing self.

Jiyong teased him further by blowing air at his tip, slowly treading his fingertips along his girth. It was killing Seunghyun as he could no longer hide his pleasure, moaning and groaning at every subtle touch. As if it were his cue, Jiyong engulfed the large member, buzzing softly as he rocked his head back and forth at a snail's pace.

Seunghyun couldn't take it anymore.

He grips into the brightly colored hair, borderline painful and he knows it, but all Jiyong does is moan like a wanton whore around his throbbing erection, sending vibrations right up his spine and making him growl.  
“Such _filthy_ noises,” he notes, huskily, “Do you get off on pain, baby?”  
A heated glare under thick lashes. There’s his answer.

A satisfied grin appeared on older’s lips as he continues to tug not-so-gently on Jiyong’s hair, watching his face, mainly his mouth, stretched out so prettily around his cock. He always did have a filthy mouth, at least now he’s putting it to good use.

Jiyong became preoccupied with sucking him off— And, _hell_ , so was Seunghyun with how he just licked the underside of his head with his teasing tongue— but he noticed how much the younger had straining against his jeans. _That just won’t do._ He may be used to taking care of himself later with all those filthy women around the bar, but Seunghyun treats his lover right, even if he’s a _whore_.

He moves his hands to Jiyong's shoulders, and roughly pushes him off. His eyes gleamed at the confusion that litters itself throughout the younger's brown eyes. Seunghyun decides, at this point in time, to not waste anymore time, and he curls all of his fingers, impatiently inviting him back onto his lap. Jiyong stands between his thighs, now, watching him as his hands find themselves at the button of faded denim.

“Take them off,” Seunghyun orders, “And your boxers.”

When his lover is naked from the waist down, he motions him back in to sit on his lap, removing the thin white shirt left on his body. He moved Jiyong's hands away from his chest, preventing him from removing his white button-up shirt. He then positioned him so he can feel his erection against the curve of his ass. Smirking as Jiyong wets his lips again, and this time, he presses three fingers to them.

“ _Suck them_ ,” He commands, lowering his voice into a sexy, harsh whisper.

He wasted no time, and Seunghyun waits, with declining patience, as Jiyong laps his tongue around the fingers, swirling them within his mouth, anxiously wetting them. He watches with prodding eyes, feeling Jiyong's rough tongue against the soft texture of his fingertips. He snickered, seeing how desperate his lover was to get rammed in the ass.

When Seunghyun is pleased with the results, he removes his fingers, the younger moaning in frustration. The elder smirked as he pressed his lips on the latter, gently biting his lower lip. As their tongues face another round of strength, he slides his freshly dampened fingers to Jiyong's ass. He slowly enters one, his eyes slightly opening to witness the younger squirm above him. Seunghyun admired the whore-like squeals the younger pooled from his red lips as another finger was added. Jiyong broke the kiss to intake air, feeling dizzy from the constant state of arousal. Seunghyun raises an eyebrow before dipping his head into the crook of Jiyong's neck. Jiyong gladly tilts his head, inviting him in as he regains his breath. The older placed chaste kisses along his neck, biting harshly along the skin until blood seeped against his lips. Jiyong hissed, but Seunghyun ignored him as he entered his last finger into him, retracting them and opening them continuously to leave a favorable work space for his pulsating member. The term gentle no longer exists within the hyung's mind as he possessively punctured his lover's pale skin, forcefully shoving his fingers deep within him with each bite. He didn't care if Jiyong's ass would be ruined by the end of this, the drunkard deserved it. 

“Do you always show off how much of a whore you are?” Seunghyun glances at him, watching how Jiyong’s lips formed into a small pout. “Or is it just for my eyes to see? Though, that would make you more of a whore, _wouldn't it_?” His free hand threads itself through his fluffy hair, before aggressively gripping it and pulling his head back. Jiyong hisses loudly, but from the way his own member twitches, it wasn’t unwanted. This sudden fact made Jiyong's flush even more, almost turning as red as Seunghyun's tie. 

Seunghyun quickly extracts his fingers, once again reminded of how much of a slut his lover is when Jiyong wailed like a wanton whore. His hands trail back to resting on his waist, however, this time he guides him to his cock.

He growls, “You can’t change your filthy, naughty ways, can you?” Not waiting for a response, he jerks his hips down to skewer him onto his erection. Jiyong couldn't help but squeak from the sudden heated size pressing into him. He gripped onto Seunghyun’s wide shoulders and dug his black-painted, blunt, nails in. The older turns his head slightly, to blow a puff of warm, erotic air on his ear. 

“How does it _feel_ , baby?” He whispers, feeling the younger shudder at his enticing voice that always wracked his frame. “To lust after your best friend, your _precious_ hyung?”

“Like I’m a fucking slut, now would you shut up and fuck me?” His thought process staggered into his erotic euphoria and thus he no longer gave a fuck about what was happening as long as it was, well, fucking.

“ _Language, Jiyong_.”

Seunghyun holds him still for a moment, enjoying the sight of seeing Jiyong growing irritated from the lack of action. He savored the bitter curse words that flew from his lover's lips, slightly stirring him on his member enough to create a small whimper emerge from Jiyong. Seunghyun was tempted to slam Jiyong repeatedly into him from the sexy noises. Still, he wants to make this pleasurable, so he brings one hand away from the younger’s hip to brush the lingering messy orange hair on his face.

“Choi Seunghyun, I swear—” Jiyong grits his teeth, shuddering every few seconds as the twitching member inside of him made the younger male even more jittery. He’s tightly gripped onto Seunghyun’s shoulders, like they’re grounding him, anchoring, even. As if he'd let go, he would sink into the deep depths of teasing pleasure, “If you fucking don’t start _moving_ —”

“Whatever you say, _princess_.” He replies, and resumes having both hands on his hips, preparing himself. But he pauses briefly, only to hear how wrecked Jiyong’s voice became. 

Leisurely, Seunghyun begins to thrust up into him, rocking Jiyong’s hips down with his large hands in the process. Jiyong wraps his arms around the older's neck, burrowing his head into his neck. He deeply inhaled the intoxicating scent of Seunghyun's cologne, softly purring as he did so. Seunghyun maintained a steady pace, preventing himself from fully entering him as he wants to punish Jiyong for as long as possible. But the he knew it wouldn't last long, because his younger friend is fidgety, and he, himself, can't bare to wait any longer either. However, for the time being, Jiyong is too busy panting hotly along his jawline for Seunghyun to ponder about it. The loudest sound in the room were the whorish moans pooling from his puffy lips, Seunghyun found himself seeking to produce more of these sounds from him. _It fit him quite well_. Jiyong’s toes curled against the edge of the chair, his small frame slick with sweat. The air thickened with the aroma of sex lingering. It was nearly smoldering in the room, the heat building up within them causing the temperature to escalate even further.

“ _Hyung_ —” Jiyong pants, swishing his in the shaky tone with the breathless after effect that the older male caused. “I—”

“You what, baby?” He asks, slowly rubbing his lover's back with a free hand.

“I need you in me,” He growls, voice an embarrassed moan. “ _Please fuck me, hyung_.”

“Are you giving me permission to take you like the whore you are?”

Jiyong paused, glancing at the pompous grin his friend had. “Fuck me hard, hyung.”

Seunghyun chuckles, deep in his throat as he tips his head to the side of Jiyong's ear, “Oh, I will.”

He quickly enters his throbbing hole, further opening the anticipating entrance with his tempted member, a low growl in his throat. He doesn’t miss the hitch in Jiyong’s breath, the way he arches back. As tight as a bowstring. 

Once he began to rhythmically pound into him, Jiyong's howling never ended. His head tilted back and neck exposed, inviting his hyung if he ever felt the desire to mark it up even more. He watched a thin band of sweat caressed Jiyong’s  prominent collarbone. Seunghyun leans forward, slightly thrusting into him harder as he licked the strand from his chest, lightly nibbling on the younger's neck along the way. Seunghyun couldn't help but grin to himself, he was the only one who could ever make Jiyong act like this. Those filthy whores on the streets could always try, but they could never succeed. This is only worthy for someone who genuinely cares for him--and that someone being Seunghyun, _of course_.

Seunghyun hasn’t touched the younger's member yet, he knew that Jiyong could get off without it. Besides, he hasn’t complained about it yet, instead he was gripping at the elder's forearms, eyes half-lidded and red lips parted around every  delicious moan, every pant, every growl. All of these factors reminding him how much of a whore his lover truly was. He was a slut for his dick and Seunghyun loved _every_ bit of it. They end up intertwining in each others heated embrace, fucking on Seunghyun's beloved chair instead of the bed--where this scene would be better suited for.

Seunghyun feels possessive, in a way. _He should_ , he thought, since this is his boyfriend. _Only his._ The idea of Jiyong being like this for all those goddamn sluts left a bitter taste in his mouth. Jiyong gazed over at him as if he knew what his dear lover was thinking. His dark lashes hiding the smile within his gorgeous pupils. 

"Don't worry, hyung," he cooed, "I'm only _your_ whore."

A scoff came from the elder, "At night you are."

Jiyong giggled softly before moaning back into Seunghyun's chest, his thrusting reaching his prostate with ease as he shifted his angle. The younger male's member spilling profuse amounts of pre-cum between them, leaving a small mess on the older’s shirt. He could care less about his shirt, he could always buy another one. Fucking Jiyong is the only important thing on his mind. Soon, the constant wails coming from Jiyong were swallowed up by a heated kiss that quickly became intense and sloppy.

“Do that again,” Jiyong begs against his lips, the words slurred into their kiss. “ _God_ , Seunghyun, do that again!”

“Do what?” He purses his lips, as innocently as he could as he jerks his hips upwards, “ _This_?”

“ _Holy shit_ —” He purred, his mouth swollen from their kiss “ _Yes, fuck yes_ —”

Seunghyun pressed his lips onto him harder, shutting him up as he thrusts up into him, consecutively. Hearing Jiyong's frail voice was a _major_ turn-on. Seunghyun knew Jiyong was close by the way he trembled, his breath coming out in small wheezes. The older male was impressed at the fact that Jiyong might actually just cum untouched. Although he was tempted to jerk-off his lover, knowing that his thrusting alone could make him brink over the edge made him void the temptation. He then begins to rock him down, to meet his thrusts halfway, in order to shove his twitching member even further against his prostate.

Jiyong began to pant his name, mindlessly, in a constant mantra. It was the only thing he could say at this moment. Seunghyun attentively hears how the syllables broke with every snap of his hips, and how the pool of pre-cum was progressively getting bigger and messier. It clung to the fabric of his shirt, along with the already dried pre-cum from before. He could mourn the loss of his shirt once he’s done, right now, he was taking care of _his_ whore.

There’s no time to mull over trivial things like that because the tightness forming within his lower abdomen, coiling like a snake, was about to strike. Seunghyun bites Jiyong's lower lip before giving his ass one last pound. Seunghyun closed his eyes, feeling the pressure escape from his member.

Jiyong, shortly after him, moans loudly against his sore lips as he released his own long, rough ropes of white. Officially ruining Seunghyun's shirt, another  _fuck you_ to the fabric. His hole spasms around the older's member as he came, switching through various tightness with incredible frequency. Seunghyun groans softly, resting his head on the chair's headboard as Jiyong drops his face onto the ruined shirt. The older male grew too exhausted to pull out from him, softening whilst his cum seeped from Jiyong's bruised ass. 

Seunghyun strokes his lover's hair gingerly,  lightly kissing his cheekbone. Neither of them have any interest in moving right now and so they remained in their places, seeking to retrieve their lost breaths. Seunghyun was well aware they should, at least, move to the bed or get cleaned up, but that is neither here nor there. He, instead, lets Jiyong rest against him for a moment, and laments silently for the loss of a good dress shirt.

“You’re still a whore.” Seunghyun murmurs, nosing into the younger's temple. “That will never change, baby.”

Jiyong snorts softly, not even bothering to lift his head.

“But,” He continues, rubbing a hand up the younger’s hair again. “You’re _my_ whore.”

Jiyong playfully hits his chest, Seunghyun's lips couldn't help but curl into a satisfied smile. He closes his eyes, feeling his breath even out. Seunghyun carefully stood up, preparing to get them clean before treading off towards their bed, collapsing into a blissful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked this smut-filled story!  
> Saranghae <3


End file.
